Multi-core optical fiber connection device generally comprises a multi-core optical fiber plug and a multi-core optical fiber receptacle which can be mated with each other, and for maintaining stable connection during mating, there is a latching structure between the multi-core optical fiber plug and the multi-core optical fiber receptacle to prevent the two from being detached from each other. However, the existing latching structure needs two hands of the user to operate when a user wants to remove the multi-core optical fiber plug from the multi-core optical fiber receptacle, which is inconvenient.
For example, Taiwanese PatentTWM524580 (corresponding to CN205562884U, U.S. Pat. No. 9,625,655) discloses a multi-core optical fiber receptacle and a multi-core optical fiber plug which is mated with the multi-core optical fiber receptacle, when the multi-core optical fiber plug is correspondingly inserted into the multi-core optical fiber receptacle, the connecting head inserted into the connecting hole can push the positioning member radially and outwardly, so that the connecting head can be smoothly inserted into the connecting hole, and then, the positioning member can latch to and abut against the recessed groove of the connecting head so as to quickly engage the multi-core optical fiber plug with the multi-core optical fiber receptacle. When disassembling the multi-core optical fiber plug and the multi-core optical fiber receptacle which are engaged with each other, a user should only need to apply a force to move the sleeve ring, such that the positioning member is no longer latched by the sleeve ring, in turn, the positioning member can move radially and outwardly to detach from the recessed groove, thus, the multi-core optical fiber plug is removed from the multi-core optical fiber receptacle. However, this engaged structure needs one hand to hold the multi-core optical fiber plug and the other hand to hold a multi-core optical fiber receptacle, that is, needs to use both hands to separate the multi-core optical fiber plug from the multi-core optical fiber receptacle.